


A Bit Intense

by orphan_account



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: 1930s, Alcohol, Angst, Emmett is eighteen and Marty is seventeen, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, young emmett brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 1931 and Marty is helping Emmett with his experiment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Intense

**Author's Note:**

> Marty is seventeen and Emmett is eighteen. Hope you enjoy!

It was the night before Emmett's big presentation, and the two of them had just finished up the last bits of the experiment. Marty had helped with everything he could, but still felt like he was just in the way. He figured it made sense, though, since he'd sometimes feel that way with Doc, too. 

It was weird to see Doc and Emmett as two entirely different people since technically they were one and the same, but Marty couldn't bring himself to equal Emmett's slender being and freckles over his whole body to Doc's outward appearance. Doc had more pride in his work as well, while Emmett was constantly fishing for approval. It was like he never got it from anyone else. Marty supposed he didn't. His parents never applauded him and Dr Emmett Brown would only become famous in town much later in his life. It saddened Marty. In front of him was such a bright boy, or rather young man, who had grown up hearing what he loved most was a bad thing all his life. Marty could relate to some degree. The negligence from his parents? Check. But at least his parents approved of him playing the guitar. The most amazing thing of it all was that despite the hard youth, Doc had grown into a successful scientist and inventor.

"I guess we should rest now. We have to look our best at the presentation tomorrow." Emmett said, rousing Marty from his thoughts. Marty nodded, then looked around the garage. In the future, Doc had a single bed for Marty to sleep in when it was too late for him to go home. Now, though, the only thing that looked remotely promising was a double bed filled with miscellaneous parts of inventions standing in the corner of the room. Marty recognized it as Doc's own old bed back in 1986. Immediately he knew he had to make Emmett sleep in there. He had to be ready for the expo. 

"You take the bed. I'll find some blankets and crash on the floor." Marty said, giving a sheepish smile. Emmett violently shook his head. "I'll have nothing of that! Either you sleep in here or I'll. I'll tell my papa you're the one who's been stealing liquor from his cabinet." he smirked. 

"You've been stealing liquor from your parents?" Marty asked while Emmett stripped himself of his lab coat and sat down on the bed to take off his shoes. 

"What? You think I've been spending my days here doing experiments all day? No sir-ee! Everyone has to unwind. Even father, who claims to have hated the speakeasy, has a liquor cabinet!" Emmett reached under the bed and came back up with a half empty bottle of Amaretto. The sweet stuff. Marty wasn't really surprised that this was Emmett's favorite. 

Emmett signaled for Marty to sit down next to him on the bed while he fished two glasses from under his bed. Briefly, Marty wondered if he had two because of the time he and Edna had spent in the bed together. But he pushed the thought away when he reminded himself of how much Edna despised the Tanner Speakeasies. Still, it was a pang of hurt that went through him. 

Emmett poured two half glasses of Amaretto and gave one to Marty. Marty thanked him and slowly took a sip. 

They sat in silence, giving Marty time to really look around the lab. It was dark outside and the only light was coming from a lantern in the other part of the room, it's shine obscured by the many experiments that separated Marty and Emmett with it. Emmett looked at peace sipping his drink, eyes lidded staring at a set point in the room. Marty tried to do the same but couldn't find what Emmett could be so interested in. Maybe he was just lost in thought. 

Marty smiled to himself. He had started to really like this version of Doc. But now, seeing him unwind above a glass of liquor, Marty could really appreciate his beauty. Emmett was tall, not just taller than Marty (which, frankly, wasn’t that hard to be), and had long legs that he stretched out over the edge of the bed, wrapped up in whatever the 30’s version of skinny jeans was called. He had high cheekbones, freckled skin, and a delectable pink mouth like he’d borrowed Trixie’s lipstick. Marty felt the liquor burn in his throat which made him feel just a little bit hazy, just a little bit calmer. Emmett turned his gaze towards him. 

“Martin.. it’s really getting late. I hope you wouldn’t mind sharing the bed, as neither of us want the other to sleep on the ground?” Emmett said. He’d finished his glass and hid it beneath the bed again. Then, he stood up and took off his trousers, leaving him in just his shirt and underpants as he crawled back onto the bed and quickly hid his legs under the covers. The bed creaked with every tiny movement he made. Marty blushed. He’d shared beds before at sleepovers with the band, when nobody felt like taking the ground so they instead decided to lay in each other’s sweat all night. Never underestimate the laziness of teenage boys. But Emmett was something different. 

He couldn’t say he wasn’t attracted to the young man in front of him. There was something about him that was just.. so innocent. And other than that, The fact that it was technically Doc in front of him didn’t turn him off as much as it should have. He decided that, fuck it, he was just going to spend the night here and leave his conflicted feelings to be dealt with later. He slid off his waistcoat and shoes and took the other side of the bed. Emmet gave him some of the covers and Marty covered himself in them.

The bed stopped creaking and silence returned to the garage. Marty looked at the ceiling, listening to Emmett breathing. He pillow was a bit scratchy in his neck and it was too warm to wear trousers, really. Outside he faintly heard people walk by, their steps making subtle noises on the pavement. he heard crickets chirping and the wind howling once in a while, as if it wanted to remind people it was there. The garage creaked as well, an old house settling in. 

“Listen, Emmett.. I’m sorry about Edna.” Marty finally said. He heard Emmett sigh, then the bed creaking as he turned around to face Marty. “I suppose it was waiting to happen. One mistake on my part and she’d thrown me out.” Emmett said with a sad smile in his voice. 

“I guess..” Marty said. He allowed himself to look over to Emmett. He was looking at him, fairly intensely as well. Marty decided to make a bold move and turn around to face the man next to him. He bumped his knee into the other’s, and smiled sheepishly as he pulled it back, saying goodbye to the heat provided by Emmett.

“She could be a bit.. intense, anyways.” Emmett continued. Marty dragged his gaze up from Emmett’s knee up to his face. He was making a funny face, a goofy grin of some sort. Marty laughed, looked Emmett in the eyes and before he knew it he had crawled closer to the other man and pressed their lips together, his one hand softly resting on Emmett’s face, afraid the other would pull away.

Emmett didn’t pull away, at least not for a few seconds. Marty immediately felt regret. The taboo surrounding homosexuality was already bad enough in the eighties, but it couldn’t be any better in the 30’s. He braced himself for being called whatever bad thing, but nothing came. Except a giggle from Emmett.  
“You know, you could’ve just told me you felt this way, and Edna wouldn’t have had to come over for our hourly canoodling breaks.” He said. Marty let this sink in for a moment and then started laughing almost hysterically.

“Shh.. tone it down, my parents can’t know I’m still awake!” Emmett said, but he was laughing as well. Marty still had his hand on Emmett’s cheek and used it as an excuse to move it over, curdling through the other’s hair as he moved in close and pressed another kiss to Emmet’s mouth. 

This time, Emmett kissed back, his mouth opening up with a boldness Marty hadn’t expected from the son of the prestigious Judge Brown. Marty licked Emmett’s bottom lip and just felt the other open up for him. He tasted like.. algae cakes, and Marty giggled into the kiss. Emmett pulled back just enough so Marty could see his raised brow, but then they were kissing again, and their smiles only got wider.

When they finally pulled back, Marty felt hazy, his cheeks red and his eyes half lidded. Emmett looked the same way he felt. Marty got even closer to the other, resting his head in the crook of Emmett’s neck. He put his arms around him as well, suddenly the warmth wasn’t bothering him that much anymore. In all his years of living he’d never felt as content as he did in that moment, engulfed by the warmth and comfort of the man he loved.

The quiet returned to the garage once more, but this time Marty was able to feel Emmett’s heartbeat, and it was just that much better. 

He tried not to think about how his doc, back in 1986, was happily married to a woman and had two sons with her, whom he loved dearly and spent a lot of time with. More time than with Marty. He also thought about how this was the last day he would ever see young Emmett, how this was the last time he was able to feel the heartbeat he’d been living by since that day he was fifteen and broke into some old crackpot scientist’s garage to see if he really was as crazy as the other kids described him as. The heartbeat that had kept him alive while he was alone in his camping bed, at Doc’s, because at home his parents had been fighting and he’d been unable to take any more of it. 

But he thought about it anyways, and before he knew it, he was crying. 

Emmett immediately noticed.

“Martin?” he asked in a worried voice, the exact same worried voice Doc had used the first time he found the boy on his doorstep at two AM, crying his eyes out. Marty bit back a sob. Emmett pulled away a bit, reaching for Marty’s face, to see him better. Marty tried to hide his face by pushing his head into Emmett’s chest but Emmett was curdling through his hair, massaging in a way that felt so good and calming that Marty actually mustered up the courage to look him in the eyes. 

“What is it, Marty?”

And Marty couldn’t explain, couldn't explain the tightness in his chest, and maybe that was the worst part. All he could do was close his eyes and enjoy the warmth while he still could. Emmett shook his head and pressed the shorter to his chest again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I always get the feeling that writers for Back To The Future fanfiction are generally very mature people, which I am not one of. I'm just a kid with English as her second language, so if you have any tips for me.. I'd like that.  
> please tell me what you think! and also, is it just me or did Marty seem really sad whenever Clara and the kids were mentioned in the game?


End file.
